


Christmas Cards

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana can tell a lot about Arthur just from his Christmas card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff (maybe just for Bells, because she likes fluff as much as I do)

“You are sad and pathetic.”

Arthur jerked back from the phone he had just picked up. He barely had time to say “Arthur Pendragon speaking.” before the insult flew at him from the speaker.

“Morgana, how nice of you to call.” he said, pinching his nose and ignoring the work in front of him.

“Brother dear, we have to talk about your Christmas card.” Morgana said in her usual demanding, yet soaked with charm, voice.

“Really? Because I think we ought to talk about your phone greetings. Or rather, lack thereof.”

“Oh shut it for one second Arthur.” Morgana said before plowing on. “Right here in my hand,” she said, “is the saddest Christmas card I have ever had the misfortune to receive.”

“What in God’s name is wrong with my Christmas card!” Arthur demanded, slightly offended. He didn’t take that much time picking out the Christmas cards, but at least he sent out _cards_. Most blokes his age did even bother.

“It’s so plain!” Morgana whined over the receiver. Arthur didn’t even get to defend himself before she started talking again. “It’s all grey with block letter. _Merry Christmas_.” She said in a deep monotone voice. “And the signature inside is a stamp, Arthur. _A bloody stamp_. How impersonal is that. And I’m your _sister_ , you could have at least put a little note. Have a good day, at the least.”

“Morgana.” Arthur groaned at the phone as he shifted it to his other ear. “I didn’t have time to do more, and I wasn’t going to sign _all of them_.”

“You know what this says about you?” Morgana said.

“No. But I’m sure you’ll tell me in the worst way possible.” Arthur mumbled.

Morgana ignored him and continued. “You are sad and pathetic. That’s what it says. You are working too hard right before Christmas. Jesus Arthur, take a fucking holiday. And you know what else it says?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Do tell me, Morgana. _Please_.”

“Alright you little sarcastic asshole.” she hissed. “Every single card I got has a picture on it. You know with _people on it_. But your card doesn’t have a picture on it because it would just be just you in the picture.”

“Morgana please tell me you have a point besides making me feel terribly tired and _single_.” Arthur said, debating how angry she would be if he hung up and the chances she would call back right afterward.

“God, even Merlin has a picture on his, even though he’s single.”

“ _Merlin_!” Arthur exclaimed. “ _You_ got a Christmas card from _Merlin_?”

Arthur remembered getting the card from Merlin. He didn’t get many Christmas cards. The few he got were from colleagues or his very close friends. When he got Merlin’s he was surprised, but none the less (secretly) happy. It was one of those picture cards, where the top half was a picture and the bottom half said “Merry Christmas.” Merlin was standing on what looked like a hill that looked over a lake, a huge dorky smile on his face; his eyes (which were probably squinted) were covered by sunglasses. It must have been from his camping trip that he took over the summer. On back of the card there was a note with messy handwriting that said, “Hope you have a good holiday (actually take one, you dollophead). –Merlin” Arthur had smiled, placed it in his basket and that was that.

“Yes, Arthur. We happen to be friends.” Morgana sneered.

“But he works for me!”

“Yes and in technical terms, I work for you too.” Morgana sounded pained to say it. “He’s a good friend, and he’s a lovely bloke. He puts up with your shit, which makes him a bloody saint.”

Merlin had started working at the Pendragon Company about a year ago. He wasn’t Arthur’s assistant, though Arthur hated to admit he treated him like that sometimes. He was in charge of graphic designs and some of the marketing in Arthur’s department, which Arthur had almost no dealings with, but Merlin was everywhere. He was a force of nature. He came into the department one day and the next week everything had changed. Everyone loved him. He was bright and funny, in the most idiotic way. And Arthur would never admit it, but he fell head over heels for the stupid idiot only three months after he had been working there. Half of the time when Arthur was bullying Merlin into getting him coffee or teasing Merlin about his colorful ties and socks (which bloody _matched_ , how did he do that?) he was only flirting with him.

“Yes thank you, Morgana for your wonderful insight into my psyche, now I have things to do.”

“No you don’t, you workaholic.” And then she hung up. Arthur sighed. It was eight o’clock, three hours after the end of the day, and the fact that Morgana knew where he would be just proved her point about him.

“Damn it.” he growled as he hung up the phone and turned off his computer, heading home for the day. Heading home to his empty apartment, to his empty bed, and to his sad and pathetic life, as Morgana called it.

~

“Brother dear.” Morgana strolled up to him, her beautiful gown flowing around her, a glass of champagne in hand. It was the office Christmas party, hosted at the Pendragon Estate, Uther’s Mansion. Morgana was the angel in all black, if any of the eyes trailing her were to be the judge. Arthur was in a simple tuxedo with a thin black tie.

He had decided that he was going to try and be as cheerful as possible tonight, and even Morgana couldn’t stop him. “Evening Morgana.” he said, bowing and kissing her hand.

“You’re in a good mood.” she noted.

“Maybe I decided to relax. Might have been because my harpy of a sister wouldn’t stop pestering me, but I’m not sure.” Arthur said, sipping his drink without looking at her. She was smiling though, he could tell. That was the most Christmas love they were going to exchange this year. Besides, she only wanted him to be happy and that wasn’t the worst thing a sister could want for her brother.

“I’m glad. That’s the first step. Now…” she said. Arthur could practically see the evil plan developing in front if his eyes.

“Whatever you are going to say, please don’t.” he said before she could say anything more.

“Arthur, just do me a favor and at least ask him out.”

“What!?” Arthur choked on his drink. “Ask _who_ out?”

“ _Merlin_ , for God’s sakes.” Morgana said, like he was being thick. “Just ask him out, and you wouldn’t be half as miserable. First step was to relax. Second step is to shag Merlin.”

“Ew! Morgana, please do not talk about my sex life, and please _do not plan it_. Oh god, I’m going to have nightmares.” Arthur covered his face in one hand and clenched his drink in the other.

“Well if I don’t kick start it, who will? You certainly won’t.”

“Morgana, thank you for your concern, it really wasn’t needed. It really wasn’t.” he repeated and glared at her, which was only returned with an equally harsh glare. “But I’m not going to ask out someone who works under me, especially not Merlin.”

“Look, Arthur. We both know you can ask out Merlin because his pay doesn’t come from you, and he really doesn’t do any work for you, he’s just in the same department. So that’s not a worry.” She said, like she was checking it off a list. He was afraid she might actually have made a list. That would be terrifying. “And second of all, I know you. You were always the pull pigtails type when it came to people you were fond of, and you are practically bullying Merlin into the ground. You’re pining so bad you might make a Christmas Tree grow out of your ass.”

“Morgana please, if I have to endure your company please refrain from using puns. They are the lowest forms for wit, you know.”

“Stuff it, Arthur. Stop changing the subject. You like Merlin, yes?” she waited for an answer, but the only one she got was Arthur’s jaw tightening. She took it as an affirmative. “Then just ask him out. He likes you. God knows why, but don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

That caught Arthur’s attention, “How do you know?” he asked. He had found Merlin across the room, and had been watching him talk with Gwen one of the accountants. Merlin was actually wearing appropriate attire to the formal party, a nice suit which made Arthur’s knees weaken at the sight. Merlin had always looked a little dorky and cute at work, in the most blinding way possible, but in that suit he was down-right gorgeous. It was like watching the ugly duckling turn into the swan, without it knowing it was beautiful. To top it all off, Merlin had a bright red bowtie. Arthur didn’t know if he wanted to tease him for the stupid thing, or kiss him. Both, probably.

“I can tell.” Morgana said. “He likes you, just trust me.”

“Trust you?” Arthur said with a raised brow.

“Yes. And by the way, you’re lack of denial just confirmed it.”

Arthur huffed, “Merlin’s an idiot.” his eyes were fixed on the tall body across the room.

Morgana looked over where Arthur’s eyes were, and only rolled her eyes. “Ask him out.” she commanded and glided into the next room. He watched her go, a trail of men following her like lost puppies. He sighed and shook his head.

“Morgana bothering you again?”

Arthur practically jumped out of his skin. “Jesus Merlin, some warning would be nice.” he said, clutching his heart.

“Sorry.” he said with a grin that said he wasn’t sorry at all. “You look happy tonight.”

“Yeah, well…” Arthur said ineloquently, “I decided to take a holiday. I’m officially not working the holidays.”

“Really?” Merlin sounded surprised. “Wow. Never expected it.” Arthur snorted and Merlin beamed at him. “Have any plans?”

“No.” Arthur had to admit. “I have a family dinner on Christmas Day but that’s it. I might see some old friends, but I haven’t made any definite plans.” Merlin nodded and Arthur found himself asking, “What about you?”

“I’m driving to Wales for a week to be with my mum. See some old friends, and stuff like that. My mum will feed me too much and I’ll go skating with my friend Will, even though I’ll fall on my ass twenty times.”

Arthur laughed at the thought of Merlin on skates, “I think I’d paid to see that.” he said.

“Oi!” Merlin said, “I’m not that clumsy.”

“Yes, Merlin, yes you are.”

“Okay maybe a little.” Merlin confessed.

Arthur dropped his glass on a passing waiter tray and picked up two more, giving one to Merlin. “Your tie, by the way,” Arthur said, “is ridiculous.”

“Hey!” Merlin objected, “I thought you would like the red.” he pouted, making Arthur’s eyes go to his full lips.

The thought that Merlin had gotten dressed with Arthur in mind, made Arthur tingle all over but he pushed it aside in order to keep talking. “I do.” Arthur said, “But blue works better for you. Brings out your eyes.” Merlin’s eyes widened at that statement, and Arthur had to take a huge drink of champagne after he realized what he just said, averting his eyes.

Merlin must have recovered quickly to Arthur’s random compliment because he said, “Well, I’ve got blue socks.” He lifted his trouser leg to reveal blue socks with white snowflakes on them.

Arthur must have really been over his head, because the first thing he said was, “They don’t match.”

Merlin laughed at this, amending the small awkwardness when Arthur let his fondness show. “Well, I don’t have any red socks.”

Arthur stared at him. “You’ve got to be joking. Merlin I have seen you wear a purple and green pok-a-dot tie and have a pair of matching socks and you are telling me you don’t even have a pair of regular red socks.”

“Um…” Merlin shrugged, “Yes?”

“Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.” Arthur said, shaking his head.

~

The entire evening Merlin hardly left Arthur’s side. It was maddening, always having him there, but at the same time it was bliss. Merlin was the perfect balance for Arthur. He was happy and cheerful when he wanted to make Arthur smile, and he was serious and wise when Arthur needed a guiding hand. He was better at small talk than Arthur, and he did half the talking with the people Arthur was supposed to be socializing with. Not like he cared, it was easier with Merlin at his side. The only bad thing about the night was seeing Morgana across the room, and the knowing smirk on her face. But it wasn’t that bad, Merlin was by his side, at least.

The evening was finally coming to a close, most of the people had gone home, and only a few close friends and colleagues were left in the house.

“Are you staying here?” Merlin asked, looking at the old mansion all around them.

“No, I’ll go back to my apartment. I haven’t slept here since I was thirteen.” Arthur said, thinking of the summers he spent here as a young teenager.

“Hmm.” Merlin hummed, slightly loose from the alcohol. “You as a teenager must have been a sight, I bet you were a prat.”

Arthur sighed, deciding to ignore that comment. “Do you have a ride home Merlin?”

“I’m taking a taxi.” Grabbing his coat, Merlin pulled it around his shoulders.

“Don’t be absurd.” Arthur said, grabbing his coat too, “I’ll drive you.”

“No it’s okay, you don’t have to. There’s already a bunch of taxis outside.” Arthur ignored him and pushed him toward the garage, where Arthur had parked his car.

“Merlin, shut up, and get in the car.” Arthur said as he opened the garage door and the car door.

Merlin rolled his eyes but he didn’t protest anymore, slipping into Arthur’s sleek black BMW. They didn’t talk much, only when Merlin gave him directions to his apartment. It was about twenty minutes from Arthur’s, though his was probably more expensive.

Arthur was graced with the luck of a parking spot, and parked. Merlin didn’t move to get out. “Thanks for the ride, Arthur.”

“Not a problem, I was heading this way too.” Arthur nodded. He was reminded for a second of Morgana’s advice (more like _demand_ , but Arthur was only going to take it as advice).

Merlin sat for a second in the passenger seat, looking like he wanted to say something, but the time passed and he went to the door.

“Wait!” Arthur heard himself say. He leaned in his seat, like he was making sure Merlin wouldn’t leave. Merlin looked back, a glimmer of something in his eyes, maybe hope. Arthur searched for something to say. There was a short pause, and then he decided to hell with it. “What are you…I mean…Do you have any plans for New Year’s?”

Merlin bit his lip like he was trying to hold back a smile and shook his head. “No.”

Arthur swallowed. “Well um, a couple of my friends are having a party. On New Year’s Eve. Would you…want to come with me? I mean, it’s always fun, but it’d be nice to have you there. And you wouldn’t have to wear a tie, but I do recommend you wear some of your crazy socks.”

Merlin smiled at him. “I think I can do that.”

“Okay.” Arthur breathed out, a genuine smile spreading across his face.

“But…” Merlin said, “If this involves kissing at the stroke of Midnight I have to do this first.” Merlin leaned forward, running his hand behind Arthur’s neck to push him forward, and kissed him. Arthur’s surprise was soon replaced by enthusiasm as he returned the kiss, holding Merlin’s face with both hands.

When they pulled apart Arthur felt light headed, but very happy none the less. Merlin looked the same, if his grin and the flush on his cheeks was anything to go by.

“See you on New Year’s Eve.” Merlin said, removing himself from Arthur, a little reluctantly.

Arthur nodded, “See you.”

~

_One Year Later_

“Merlin picked out the Christmas card, didn’t he?”

“Morgana, will you ever learn how to answer a phone?” Arthur said, exasperated.

“Don’t change the subject.” She countered.

“We did it together, if you must know.” Arthur said, sounding proud of himself. Their card was a picture card, like the one Merlin had sent out the year before. Except this year the picture was of Merlin and Arthur sitting in their apartment. Arthur was behind Merlin, his legs framing Merlin’s, and his chin resting on Merlin’s shoulder. Arthur’s arms were wrapped around Merlin’s waist and Merlin was holding his hands. Both of them were smiling. It was the only decent photo they had taken. All the others had looked ridiculous, either Arthur had been frowning or Merlin had been making a funny face.

Arthur had written “Some personal note that Morgana won’t yell at me for. Love, Arthur” on the back, hoping the ‘love’ would calm her for his cheek.

“Well I like it.” she said.

Arthur didn’t say anything for a long while. “I’m sorry, did I just get _approval_? From _you_?”

“Take it when you can get it, Arthur Pendragon.” Then she hung up the phone.

Arthur sighed and put back the phone.

“Who was that?” Merlin asked, coming in from the sitting area.

“Morgana. She called to say she approves of our Christmas card.”

“She thinks I did it all, doesn’t she?” Merlin said, cracking a grin.

“I helped.” Arthur whined, desperately. Merlin laughed at him and circled Arthur in his arms.

“Yes you did.” and kissed him soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim last night, so if there are any major issues please tell me.


End file.
